


Lost in your kiss

by Cvetok1105



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: A look inside Monty's head, Boys Kissing, M/M, Monty might have a slight kink when it comes to kissing, They're just kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Название говорит само за себя...Еще одни выходные с Уинстоном





	Lost in your kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in your kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425796) by [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan). 

У Монти был секрет.

Ладно, у него было два секрета.

Уинстон знал оба.

Черт, Уинстон был одним из них.

Но было кое-что еще.

Монти очень любил целоваться. То есть очень любил. Он словно тонул, терялся в поцелуе. Это не было поводом для гордости, зависнуть в поцелуе было для него признаком слабости, а Монтгомери де ла Круз не был слабым. Его отец сделал все возможное, чтобы, в прямом смысле, выбить из него слабость, и Монти был чертовски уверен, что никогда не проявит ее на людях.

Но что-то словно взрывалось в нем, когда он кого-то целовал, и особенно остро это ощущалось с Уинстоном. Он заметил это еще в их первую встречу. Губы Уинстона были созданы лишь для двух вещей; он продемонстрировал обе в ту же ночь. И Монти был в отчаянии, чуть ли не плакал в поцелуй, потому что он ненавидел себя за желание и хотел большего одновременно.

Единственное, что было у него в голове на тот момент: «Перехвати инициативу, не будь слабаком, ты не блядский педик, перехвати инициативу, используй его, как обычно используют таких как он (как ты)», — и он толкнул Уинстона на колени, возясь со штанами, все это время слыша бешеный стук сердца в ушах.

Он поклялся себе, что такого больше не повторится.

Второй и третий раз выбили его из колеи, а четвертый полностью разбил его. Конечно, Уинст заметил, что у Монти есть фетиш. Они были одни, убежать не было ни единой возможности, а эти полные губы были настоящей сладкой пыткой, которую Монти останавливать не хотел. Когда поцелуй пришлось разорвать из-за нехватки воздуха, Монти реально захныкал от потери этих прекрасных губ.

Он хотел ударить себя за то, что был похож на чертову девчонку, но Уинстон просто улыбнулся, как будто бы точно знал, о чем думал Монти, и прекрасные губы вновь вернулись. Они сидели на диване или на кресле, на чем-то мягком в подушках и просто целовались, казалось, несколько часов. Монти держался за парня, словно за спасательный круг, прижимая его к себе, губы уже начинали болеть, но ему было все равно, ведь было так… хорошо. Язык Уинстона, лениво скользивший по губам, был очень хорош, но голос в голове Монти говорил, что он не заслужил этого, но он был таким тихим, что парень просто не обратил внимания, а когда Уинст оторвался от губ и плавно двинулся к шее, Монти просто откинул голову для большего удобства.

Присутствовал небольшой риск, что на выходные эти губы станут его погибелью. Возможно, даже не один раз. Потому что Монти помнил ощущение этих губ, растянувшихся на его члене и хотел почувствовать это вновь.

***

Последнее, что Монтгомери де ла Круз увидел, перед тем, как испустил последний вздох, был улыбающийся ему Уинстон, жестокое напоминание о том, что могло бы быть.


End file.
